


An Interlude Of Sorts

by theloopytree



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloopytree/pseuds/theloopytree
Summary: Faustus pays Zelda a late night visit.Zelda has to try and be quiet because Hilda is sleeping.





	An Interlude Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Thanks for checking in.

She was barely in a doze when cold air startled her awake, her covers had been lifted. Blinking, she tried to focus her mind, still in that state between sleep and wakefulness.

Needless to say she was still very surprised and out of sorts when a warm body slid into bed beside her, it had her senses on alert. She sleepily blinked, glancing around the room – Hilda was sound asleep in her own bed facing the window, so who had just climbed into her bed?

The hand covering her breast had her gasping and her eyes widening, flicking to the face of Faustus Blackwood. Zelda gripped his wrist and shoved at it as hard as she could.

_“What in Satan’s name are you doing?” _It had been whispered with as much anger as she could muster, her body had quickly recovered from that post sleep limpness to stiff, unbending. His hand hadn’t moved despite her shove, it had stayed where it was, his palm firm against her breast, her traitorous nipple tightening.__

____

_“What do you think I’m doing?” _She glimpsed the smirk as well as heard it in his voice and it made her fume, _“I’ve missed you.” _____

_______ _ _ _

_“Stop it.” _Zelda shoved at his hand again, Faustus bent his head and slid his tongue along the tip of her ear. The shudder that followed coursed all the way through her body and she curled her toes. _“How did you get in here?” _____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Through the front door of course.” ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zelda rolled her eyes and shoved him again, this time pushing her palm against his chest. The coarse hair against her fingers made her recoil, he was naked in her bed, _sweet Satan _. _“Hilda’s sleeping.” _____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“If you’re quiet we won’t wake her.” _Faustus whispered and it shot straight through her, coiling at the pit of her stomach. Zelda bit her lip and spared her sister a glance, Hilda appeared to be sound asleep, her shoulder rising and falling in a perfect rhythm.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shouldn’t have taken her eyes from him though, he slid his hand along her belly, and every inch had her tingling in such a dirty and delightful way. She didn’t move to stop him as he pulled up her nightgown, not until his fingers touched the inside of her thigh did she grasp at his wrist again. _“Not here.” ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Are you ashamed, Zelda Spellman?” _He whispered in her ear, his warm breath fluttering against her skin. Is that what she felt? Perhaps feeling smug while Hilda had disapproved of her coming home covered in bites and bruises was one thing, having her wake up while Faustus was ruining her sister in the next bed was another, and, Zelda thought briefly, that was something she didn’t want her sister too see.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was so close, pressed against her yet her body still sought more of him, moving as close as possible without her consent. _“You don’t want your little sister to know what a whore you are – this wouldn’t even come close to the worst place I’ve fucked you.” ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Faustus!” _She whispered, she could hear the whine in her voice and she inwardly reprimanded herself. She loved his voice, even more so when he spouted dirty things in her ear. His words resonated with her on another level though, she didn’t want Hilda to know what she looked or sounded like in the throws of passion, especially considering what she let Faustus do to her would shatter her reputation of being a strong-willed woman; she completely subjected herself to his will. _“Take me downstairs.” _____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Your brothers are downstairs.” _He rolled her onto her side and pressed into her back, so close she could feel the thump of his heart against her back. His arm slipped beneath her, the crook of his elbow under her arm and his hand covered her mouth.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a second before he moved the hand on her thigh and pushed a finger inside her, there was no hiding how wet she was for him and the gasp she let out against the palm of his hand was so desperate that it stirred her to squeeze her thighs around his hand.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She bit her bottom lip as hard as she could to keep herself from moaning, she was sure that despite how tight his palm was against her lips and muffled the sounds were that Hilda would still hear. But thoughts of waking Hilda seeped from her mind with each thrust of Faustus’ fingers inside her as he added another, the wet slide of them driving her wild.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her hands clutched the forearm of the hand covering her mouth, she needed something to ground her as she pressed her bottom back into his hips, feeling his hard cock. It still pleased her greatly how she could make him want her after all this time, of all the witches he’d been with, he always came back to her; there wasn’t anything sentimental about the thought, she told herself, he just knew how to get her off, very, very well.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Faustus made short work of her, she was writhing and moaning against his hand within minutes and when he asked if she wanted his cock all she could do was nod and hum. _Do you want my cock, sweetheart? Oh yes _, she certainly did, his words replayed in her mind until they became reality.__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh Satan _, he felt so good inside her, so deep.__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Shhhh.” _He laughed softly, pushing his hand harder against her mouth. _“You’re supposed to be quiet, Zelda.” _____

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The first slide of his cock inside her had always made her moan loudly as she stretched around him. She hadn’t realised she’d made any noise, to engrossed in the feeling of him. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The hand he’d used to touch her now pressed against her belly, pushing, holding as he thrust inside her, all she could do was lay there and take and with each thrust she moaned, found she could not help herself. She never was a quiet one in the first place, and trying to be quiet, while Faustus was doing _that circular motion _, oh, it really was difficult, she just prayed Hilda didn’t hear.__

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zelda closed her eyes, pulled her bottom lip once more between her teeth and bit down hard, so hard, the coppery taste of blood seeped onto her tongue. Faustus’ thrusting was frenzied now and he panted in her ear, and the harder he took her the more frantic and debauched her moaning became, muffled, but surely still loud. She couldn’t open her eyes to stare at Hilda’s back to check if she was still sleeping, she would just loose the high and there was no way she wasn’t getting anything out of this encounter; she released one of her hands from the death grip around his forearm and slid it over her rucked nightgown, her belly and down between her legs, desperate for release. 

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It only took her a few, well practiced, rolls of her fingers before she came, biting down on the skin of Faustus’ palm as she did. It seemed that that was his own undoing and she felt his hot seed spurt inside her and his teeth sink into her shoulder.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They laid entwined for sometime, even after their bodies had cooled and their breath had returned. Zelda felt some sense of peace in his arms, it wasn’t often they fucked in a bed and she did enjoy a cuddle after, not that she would ever admit that. He pressed soft, lazy kisses to the back of her neck and she ran her fingers lightly over his arms, it was almost domestic of them, really. But it was time for him to go and she rolled onto her back to look at him.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Faustus just smirked at her and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue swiping at the broken skin. _“Come to me tomorrow.” ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zelda raised her brow at the arrogance of his statement, _“perhaps I will, perhaps I won’t.” ___

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He just chuckled and removed himself from her bed, she just watched as he pulled his clothes on and quietly left the room.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zelda let out a breath and stared up at the ceiling, feeling the pleasant ache between her thighs. She spared her sister a quick glance, she still appeared to be sleeping, thank Satan.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sleep called to her and she closed her eyes.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> POOR HILDA OF COURSE SHE WOKE UP ZELDA YOU ARE TERRIBLE 
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
